


【底特律/艾倫60】2039/2/27 載你走一程(13)

by seralazi604



Series: RK800-60 [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seralazi604/pseuds/seralazi604
Summary: 阿曼達第二次上線來提醒60必須專注在任務上，模控生命的走向有點堪憂。





	【底特律/艾倫60】2039/2/27 載你走一程(13)

晚上十點 諾維區 十二橡樹購物中心

  
Six獨自站在一間大型購物中心的大門口等模控生命的專車。今晚氣溫接近十度，天空萬里無雲看得見點點星閃爍著，一抹彎彎地小眉月高掛在其中。Six是仿生人不怕冷但是艾倫隊長硬是要他披一件黑色的長版風衣和一條藍色的圍巾。  
「你的制服有破損，別人會以為你是流浪漢。」他說。Six沒有拒絕，但也提醒艾倫隊長仿生人不怕冷的。

一台高級的黑頭轎車在他面前停了下來，是一位穿著黑色西裝的人類司機從駕駛座走了出來，他對仿生人說「她有話要跟你說。」Six還沒來得及意會人類的意思，司機打開了後座的車門，先是一隻戴著銀白色手鐲的女性手掌向他伸過來，接著一個熟悉的聲音傳到了仿生人的聲覺組件裡……  
「60，真高興能見到你。」一位身穿黑色長裙的女性對仿生人說，臉上沒有高興的笑容，她的右肩上披著一條紅色金色相間的薄紗突顯出莊嚴的氣質，她就是模控生命公司現任的CEO───阿曼達(仿生人)。  
仿生人閃了閃驚訝的黃光，被司機壓進了後座內。這是Six第二次見到阿曼達本人，第一次是在模控生命的記者發表會上。他神情緊張危襟正坐，眼神不敢離開阿曼達半吋。司機回到了駕駛座，將車開上了國道十號高速公路。

「我很抱歉，阿曼達。我不應該被51影響，不應該與他私鬥。要不是艾倫隊長出面幫忙，我就會被DPD押走了。」Six先一步認錯，這是他所想到最好的回答了。  
「你讓我很頭痛，60。」阿曼達冷冷地說「讓我看看你哪裡損壞了？」Six拉起袖口秀出那支沒有功能的左手。阿曼達左右翻轉他的手掌，她眼神停在仿生人的外套上，問「這不是你的標準制服，你和艾倫隊長的關係很好？」  
「不。我們只是同事之間的關係。」Six停頓了一下，又說「但是我覺得艾倫隊長貌似對我有好感。抱歉，我不應該跟他接觸太多。」  
「人類是很狡猾的，60。他們會在你有用的時候利用你，在最後將你拋棄。」阿曼達放開仿生人的手，她用棕色的瞳孔盯著仿生人的雙眼「我必需要告訴你一件很嚴重的事，模控生命的董事會打算把模控生命賣掉。而我也不會再是模控的CEO，只是一台廢鐵。」  
死寂般的沉默在車內散開，任誰也不敢吱聲，Six閃著黃光思所著該回答什麼，但他的語言資料庫裡沒有關於這種話題的答案，他用不和協的頻率眨了眨眼精，身體微微顫抖著。  
「阿、阿曼達，我什麼都肯做，你要我去處理掉董事會的人嗎，我會做的喔，我可以……」阿曼達用手撫上了仿生人的臉，仿生人停止說話了。  
「60，你還記得發明“預言家電腦“的人是誰嗎？」她說。  
「是模控生命的未來學處長 菲利普．西莫爾。」仿生人很快得回答，他的腦記憶核內出現了一位相貌嚴肅、面容消瘦的中老年人。  
「沒錯，他的發明將會是改寫董事會的關鍵，也就是你的任務，60。」阿曼達從口袋裡拿出了一張小紙條，紙條攤開後上面有一行用模控生命體列印出來的字。

“他來了，在底特律。───2039/2/25 12:47 預言家電腦“

「這是最新的預言，自從你加入SWAT隊之後。」阿曼達將紙條收了起來。「你必須要趕快找到“他“。」

男性的他，預言家電腦是這麼寫的，Six把那句話記了下來。

阿曼達抬頭看了看窗外，三角形的白銀耳環在月光的照射下閃閃發光，Six偷偷用瞳孔相機將這個美麗的畫面拍了下來。  
「我身任為模控生命的CEO只是因為在眼下這個動盪不安的局面，沒有一位人類敢站出來控管模控生命，人類逃避了他們應該面對的責任。他們選擇一台仿生人為模控生命掌權，不用為失敗的決定負責，一切都由仿生腦、電子程序來判斷公司未來的方向。失敗了，就是仿生人的誤判。」阿曼達轉過頭來望著仿生人「人類停止思考了，60。他們為了方便創造出高智慧的仿生人，但他們忘了一件最重要的事……」  
「我思故我在。」仿生人替對方說了「是法國哲學家 笛卡爾的哲學命題，對所有事物提出疑問，並從中找到答案。」  
「會回答問題並不代表你意會了這句話其中的意義。」阿曼達皺了眉「對你來說最重要的是什麼？」  
「是阿曼達。您是我最重要的人。」Six不加思所地回話。  
但對方搖搖頭，耳環發出玲瓏的聲響，她說「不對。你最重要的是不計手段完成我交代給你的任務，保護艾倫隊長，並找出爆炸案預言的主使者。」阿曼達將身子靠近了仿生人「只要你成功阻止了預言成真，西莫爾處長將會被推選為下一任CEO，他的團隊是站在我們這一邊的。要是你失敗了，模控生命就會被賣給福特工業，所有的仿生人將會被熔成廢鐵，變成某台高級轎車的零件。」  
Six反射性吞了吞不存在的口水，釱液在身體裡奔騰，他不在意自己會被熔成廢鐵，但不能連帶威脅到阿曼達，他的任務不容許有任何的閃失！  
「我不會讓您失望的！」仿生人說。  
阿曼達點了點頭，說「要快60，一場新的暴風雨要逼近了。」  
這時他們的黑頭轎車已經駛入底特律城，前往位於貝爾島的模控生命總部。

……TBC  
*不計手段我比較想表達的是Left no stone unturned.  
*載你走一程Take you for a ride.

《小彩蛋》  
晚上七點艾倫帶著卡蘿女士一起在購物中心內逛街(Six只是順便跟上的)。艾倫特別指出一間仿生人維修站，說那些補給品就是在這邊買的。Six 在站內發現了一款特別的補給品，是一枝藍血釱制成的蛋捲冰淇淋，他困惑地盯著那東西好久，沒想到艾倫隊長買了一隻給他，Six說他圍著圍巾還拿著冰淇淋很奇怪，還有他沒有嚐過罐裝液體外的藍血。(要是EVA在這裡她一定會興奮過度，還好她上午把自己玩到沒電，現在卡蘿家裡休眠充電。)

  
Six用舌頭舔了一口冰淇淋，冰淇淋在他嘴裡化成水。太好了！這東西實際上還是液態釱，只是有點冷。艾倫帶著卡蘿去買私人用品，把Six留在休息區。Six邊舔著冰淇淋邊觀察著，這裡也有自由仿生人，他們都是跟著人類一起逛街，有些看起來很親密，也有兒童型的被人類抱在懷裡逗著玩。很和平，和平到不真實。Six已經把冰淇淋都吃完了，剩下固體的握把空殼他不想嚐試，隨手丟進了釱專用的垃圾桶。一位兒童型的YK500女孩仿生人看著他說「你在浪費食物。」她身穿著一件粉色相間的條紋長袖毛衣，一件米色蓬蓬裙和一套彩紅色的內搭褲，活像是個小小丑。Six沒有應理她回到休息區坐好，那位YK500卻跟了過來。  
「你不是自由仿生人嗎？你好奇怪。」她說，一個小跳躍坐上了Six身邊的坐椅。

  
「走開。」Six不開心地說。YK500不理他，從口袋裡拿出一瓶泡泡水，輕輕地吹出好多透明色的圈圈。Six想遠離這位不速之客，但他坐在圍牆邊的位子，出口也被小女孩擋住了。還有另一個方法───翻過圍牆從二樓跳下一樓……但如果這麼做了就會被公開廣播而艾倫隊長一定會生氣。  
「你一定是新來的，你覺得諾維這個小區如何？很和平吧！我喜歡這裡！」女孩用稚嫩的聲音說。  
「那是因為你沒體會過底特律城的暴動，在那裡天天都有仿生人被攻擊。」Six用冷冷地聲音說。  
「原來你是從底特律來的啊！」Six看了一眼女孩，他不該說出來的，她有什麼目的？  
「你看起來很難過還有一點寂寞。」小女孩用天真的口吻說「我爸爸說要幫助失意的人，讓他們高興起來。這是我的工作，我是一名可愛又迷人的小小丑！」她得意說，高高束起的馬尾跟著頭擺動。  
Six面對她給了一個生氣的表情，但泡泡在他的身邊飛舞著，其中一個打上了他的鼻尖並“砰“地破掉了。小女孩咯咯地笑著。

  
「這一點也不好笑！」Six這回發火了「我討厭妳，討厭這騙小孩子的泡泡水，我不需要妳來打擾我的安寧！」他大吼不留情面地對小女孩發脾氣，要是可行的話沒準能嚇跑她。小女孩用深黑色的瞳眼沉默地望著他，Six在她眼精的倒影裡像個不講理的孩子在胡鬧著。Six轉過頭去不看那女孩的眼神。  
「你應該學著放輕鬆，你外表看起來很成熟心裡卻像是五歲兒童。」小女孩把泡泡水的蓋子闔上「在這裡沒有人會傷害你，但你卻自己在傷害自己。你從來都不曾相信過任何人，對吧？」小小的嘴裡吐出了不合她年紀的話語，Six為此感到吃驚但故意不表態。

  
「你應該學著去接受他人的善意，或者是在有限的時間內好好陪伴真正對你好的人。」小女孩的眼神飄移至一位身穿黃底紅點點大寬戲服，臉上掛著大紅鼻子的中年男子，他站在不遠處的手扶電梯旁給路過的孩子們折氣球動物。  
「他是我的爸爸。他身體不好，也許再過幾年就會去天堂了。」小女孩平靜地說。Six看著那個大小丑臉上掛著出奇愉快地笑容。  
「人類的時間很短，和我們不一樣。我不能跟爸爸一起去天堂，因為那裡沒有存放0與1數據的資料庫。」小女孩晃了晃雙腿從塑膠椅子上跳了下來，頭也不回地朝大小丑跑去。大小丑見了她跑過來便伸手把小小丑抱了起來，他們抱在一起轉圈笑得特別甜。

  
那瓶紅色的泡泡水被孤伶伶地留在桌上。Six把泡泡水的蓋子轉開，學著女孩的動作吹氣，泡泡從圓形的吹管中飛了出來，但是沒有那女孩吹得那麼大又好看。Six吹出來的泡泡隨著風從二樓飛到了一樓，他很努力地嚐試要吹出又大又好看的泡泡。  
在一樓陪著卡蘿購物的艾倫順著泡泡飛落的方向看到了Six滑稽的表情，不經嘴角上揚了一個若有似無的弧度。  
小彩蛋 END


End file.
